Why Don't You Live a Little in This Moment? Let's Learn How to Breath!
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: Fear is an emotion as all emotions are. They guide us on how to act till our final days are spent. However, when chaos ensues Fear finds himself no longer a cell entity protecting a young girl, but a mortal entity existing on earth. He comes across a waffling disheartened travel journalist Gabbi, who inspires him to embrace his life and just "Live a Little". But which path is his?


**_Why Don't You Live a Little in the Moment? Learn How Too Breathe_**

 _Inside Out Fanfiction_

 _Summary:_

Fear is an emotion as all emotions are. They spend their time as God intended within our minds, guiding us on how to act till our final days are spent. However, when chaos ensues Fear finds himself no longer a cell entity protecting a young girl, but a mortal entity existing on earth. Here in his new life he comes across a waffling disheartened travel journalist Gabbi, who inspires him to embrace his life. Her interesting take on life will take Fear on a spin he could never have imagined, as he begins to question his existence and new ability to "Live a Little." However how could he choose between his immortality as a guardian of emotion for a young women, and giving up his immortality to exist on earth with her as a feeling mortal entity. Or has fate already decided the path for him?

 _I'm back, schools in finals week and I told myself I would post this chapter before the movie came out (for those of you in the East Cost yeah I'm late if you go to Thursday premiers) But anyways, I wanted to make sure I posted this before the movie came out. There's not much to say, except:  
I do not own or take liberties for Inside Out or it's Characters (Riley, Fear, Disgust, Joy, Sadness, Anger, and Riley's Parents)  
I do own Pretty much every character in this chapter except those listed above.  
My main Oc won't show for another chapter or two, I thought I'd get a good back story in while I was at it. I wrote this pretty much all in March and in the last few days went through correcting it. Can you believe this story was written and almost posted when the IO (Inside Out) area only had like 7 stories. No I can't either, it's grown a lot since then.  
Anyways I hope you enjoy._

 _Please not this has swearing, and some traumatic situations, if your faint at heart or get queasy by the mention of electric shock you probably shouldn't read this chapter. But feel free to tune in for the chapters that follow._

 _Anyways please enjoy what will be one of many chapters and stories this summer to come and be updated._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: The Day the World Turned Upside Down_**

Warm, probably the warmest summer Riley could remember. Or so her emotions kept guard of for her.  
Much of the air was dry with snaps of cool wind. Not a good sign when it came to summer or so one emotion often feared.  
The others did their best to ignore their trepidatious companion and his petty fret over weather. For today, the day was nice. Except for the fact that only Fear could see the dark underline in the altogether wonderful horizon. Though it kept their girl in line, his worry was overbearing, though they had to admit it was his job to worry more than most. And he was one of the most diligent workers, at least more thorough then his teammates. As an extreme perfectionist, if not a despotic over achiever when it came to filling their paperwork had its own hands in this.

Their friend was a small but important link in the exemplary clockwork function of their department as if he was like the Financial Analysts in the middle of the stock market offices. That is to say someone who makes an overly nervous work place ambience less calming and more chaotic, but all the more is important and would cause epic failure to be without.

If there was any other name or emotion he could have controlled, it would have to be chaos. Some days his co-workers/friends just did not know how anyone could calm his abundant nerves down before he suffered another useless panic attack. There was at least one every week.

These panic attacks were common enough that other departments nearby, and some of his friends took up bets on the matter of how long one episode would be from the other. Though a crude practice, one that no doubt could be reported to HER (Humanoid Emotion Recourses), no one knew quite honestly what else to do. Fear was not the same since that incident after the move, and he refused the medical help they insisted he receive. Without the heads declaring him unfit to work in his condition they could do nothing but watch his panic take over him like rabbis to an infected dog and know they could do nothing but eventually have to put the suffering dog down, so to speak. They were left only to wait for the inevitable final blow before he had to be put down and leveled out. Luckily, in all these years it had not come to this, and frankly they all hoped it never would.

It was after all, all thanks to his peculiar nature that brought completeness to their group. A certain warmth and love. Like a kettle without water, they could not function as a team without him, they were a family. Though just like any family, their love was implied but not often shown or spoken as many times as it should. Much of their love was hidden behind gimmicks to one another in which someone could mistake or interpret their usefulness as unimportant and disdained by all. Which was obviously never the case; even if they annoyed each other to kingdom come it's the family effect, the had a habit of doing the worst to one another. Such actions had been the head of a great many failures and major problems in the past, and for the most part like most families it was most likely never going to change. Besides, they learned their lesson years ago; they watched their actions more around each other, even if it was less often shown. It was better than before the 'Great Incident' in which they hardly showed any equal compassion at all.

In either case, her mind was a buzz. Today was the most exciting day in her life to date, or so Joy had everyone believing.  
After much deliberation sixteen year old Riley had her first date, and her excited jitters could not be held.  
Like a child she bounced and floated in the room, talking to her best friend Emily and Shaunna over the phone as they deliberated what outfit she should wear or what she might see.  
Shaunna was already joining in on the group date with her on and off again beau Tyler Cegar. While Emily unfortunately would have joined, had she not been recently grounded for crashing her car only a month after turning sixteen, and having to work just as well, she sadly lucked out on the fun of the night.  
"Oh you have to tell me all about it when you get home!" she moaned whining like a puppy, both girls could just see her eyes shining pathetically through the tone of her voice. They did not need a video image or have the chance of being in the same room, such a sound in her tome would force anyone to melt.  
"Yeah Em's like you'll not have fun. Didn't you say there was that senior you work with, and he's got a shift alone with you and the manager tonight?" Shaun asked all too pressingly. If anyone of her friends could be a lawyer or some type of reporter it had to be Shaunna, not a thing got past her or forgotten.  
"Yeah but I still would have loved to come, I mean I can always bring a friend-"  
"Yeah one you blushed and fluttered your eyes towards and hardly know before playing lets make out till our mouths fall off with." Annoyingly sighing with disdain the girls could just hear the roll of her eyes through the other line. "Yeah no thanks save us the gross factor for ten year old reruns of Fear Factor." Shaun with her usual snarkiness laughed.  
"Oh poo I'm nicer than that, and that make out with a new guy was only one time."  
"Mmhm, sure and I'll pretend Brent was nothing new-"  
"Wh-I- it was a dare!" she mumbled after troubling to get through one sentence.  
Riley, while mildly listening to her friends childish talkathon to one another; something that seemed to happen on a daily basis sometimes over nothing at all but just the sake of disagreeing with the other. She took to fidgeting about; looking at her many options from her closet, twirling her hair between her fingers, biting her lower lip as she grew more indecisive, and finally she found it. The perfect cropped top and short patterned shorts. It was light, breathable but just as well colorful and flirtatious.  
For once even Disgust seemed to give her approval and slightest smile as Joy and her looked towards the outfit with exhilarated approval, like a mother picking out her daughter's prom dress at all the latest boutiques. Though Sadness admitted she thought it was to revealing for a first date, regardless that it was in fact a group date; even she could not take away from the greatness of the outfit.  
"But what if the boy gets the wrong idea?" Fear asked as he leaned into the console worriedly, his eyes shining like a lost puppy in a tragic storm. The question was all too insensible it forced both Anger and Disgust to roll their eyes.

"Like-uh-well-uh-uh like-" He continued, losing his confidence as he noticed the atmosphere in the room had changed incredibly. Playing with his tie around his neck as he gulped "Like what if he wants sex, and she says yes then-then she-she could get pregnancy, or he could rape her or-or-"  
"Listen bub," Anger approached pointing his finger to his only other male coworker as he stared daggers down at it. "If she doesn't want to have sex, she won't, and I'll be sure she's saying no and fights back like nobody's business. Got it?" Anger nearly blowing a gasket, grabbed hold of Fear's collar as he spoke, unintentionally sucking the air of his male friend, as his friends hands gripped his fist trying to fight back for certain release. If only his friend was not so aggressive, even for the emotion Anger, he wished his friend was not so passive aggressive when the tension got to him, or he frankly annoyed him. In fear that his friend may do damage, or send him to the hospital, Fear's hand tried to fight the tightness around his neck restricting all air and draining all life out of him as he gulped and nodded hoping his friend would just let go.  
"G-Got it"

Joy quickly reacted along with sadness pulling the strong companion off their weaker toned companion, before Sadness left to check on the now gaging Fear lying on the ground gasping for air as he tried to get ahold of himself, before a gentle hand startled him out of his easing penance.  
By the time things inside Riley's head and cooled themselves down and focus returned to how their girl was feeling, the team came to find she was already dressed makeup and all fixing her hair up with a few bobby pins sitting on the vanity just outside her parents room. When suddenly a horn honked loud causing many of the emotions who was not expecting the sound to jump back with utmost surprise.  
"Ri-Ri common!" The voice groaned, sounding like a whiny brat, which was all together just what the girl who owned that voice was, a rich spoiled brat with the luckiest family that Riley knew well. "The guys are waiting" She continued to whine like a toddler in a clothing store board out of her mind. Audrey, her best friend's twin called from her car with her loud shrewd voice as she heard with embarrassment Shaunna made a whistling noise as if to edge her on.  
If only it were that simple. "Common sexy lady, the boys are waiting for their booty action."  
"Ugh, why did we become friends" Riley moaned hitting her palm to the top of her forehead and brushing her hair back. Did her friends have to be so incredibly inappropriate and childish, let alone embarrass her in front of her family. _Why the hell did we ever become friends!_ She thought, angrily grabbing her things and hoping to rush out to door before she could make eye contact with anyone from her family. She rather get out of this home before her friends decided to grab a loud speaker and announce her most embarrassing secrets ever. Which they no doubt would if driven to the right insanity of boredom. It wouldn't be below them to do it just for the heck of annoying a friend. They were bitches that way. There were so many reasons they probably shouldn't be friends, this being one of them. It was just somehow the good qualities outweighed the bad. Besides they were pretty much the only girls who understood her as she did them. If only she knew why two of her best friends had to have no sensor for the appropriate things to do or say.  
"Riley, your friends are here." Her mother called from bellow the steps.  
"Oh" she groaned hitting her head with the palm of her hand again. "Just great, they had to embarrass me in front of mom!" she moaned further wondering just what it would take to kill herself this instant if she wanted to. Yet, even that thought had to be interrupted by someone as the most annoying sticks on the face of the earth Kat and Berkly, her little brother and sister interrupted her very thoughts.  
"Ooo sissys going to being kissing" followed by a mocked sounds she only wished she could lock them away with tape over their mouths for, without getting her phone and computer taken for a week that is.  
"Yeah I got that mom" she groaned calling back as she raced to grab her phone and bag before running out the door.  
Coughing her mom gave her a gentle smile "Forget something."  
"Uh mom!" Moaning, Riley turned and pout her lips and bash her eyes like a sad lonely puppy asking for a home or a second helping of treats just for them.  
"You're still my baby girl."  
Grumbling to herself she rushed quickly by her mother, lightly kissing her cheek and rushing out the door. "Kay? Bye mom, love ya. Tell dad not to worry when he gets home. And don't let him come pick me up with his soldier buddies again like the last time I was with a guy, who was just my friend."  
"Just be home before half past ten! No later the Elven-Thirty! And honey I'm sorry, but you know your father. I can't promise anything on your father and what he'll do! You'll be lucky if he listens to my advice regarding you and dating. He is still very protective of you little dove. We love you and can't help it, especially when it comes to him."  
"I can't wait till I'm in college" Riley moaned away from her mom, making sure her sound was as inaudible as she could make it, so her mother didn't here, otherwise it might mean a hefty grounding for her if her mother heard her worlds.  
About to turn towards the door Riley took a step, reaching for the metal knobs when her mother called out again and she was left in a yoga like pose reaching for the oh so glorious threshold of the door. "O' Call if you'll be late! No later than Eleven, but I'll give you Eleven-Thirty for traffic! If you are in traffic and it's eleven I want you to call me immediately, otherwise your grounded." her mother called back as the girls in the convertible called in excitement finally muting out her mother, though she tried to be loudest. Watching with excitement the girls in the vehicle watched as their best friend rushed out and tried to forget her mother's reminder, she didn't need to remember. If she was late she'd take the punishment. It's not like her mom had to know all they did after all.  
Fear rolled his eyes even while Joy seemed to shriek and disgust filing her nails rolled her eyes. Everyone remembered the last time she hung with the gang and her friends. They barely could make it through Riley, since she drank a little too much. Though obviously decisions were not their doing, after all it was up to Ril's to make up her own mind, even if they gave her a push. Hopefully tonight the alcohol would stay at her friend's house. Then again Em's was the main culprit, maybe the grounding was not that bad of a plan, save her from further torture thanks to the temptation of trying alcohol. Fear thought as he scoffed proudly, there was possibly one worry he may be willing to let go.  
Although he still was unsure about Audrey driving. Even if she was the most accomplished of the group, and the twins between the twins parents were the chief of the local police department and the county department he still could not help but worry the need for speed that ran through the sisters like a puppies excitement or rather adrenaline that only The Flash could possess and so far accomplish.  
Listening to her thoughts through his head sets, he noticed something within his workspace in long side of his friends. Each of them took their jobs seriously maybe not as much as him, still he never could have said he saw this shared spark of excitement ridding every one of them rather enjoying their girls excitement together.  
For a moment caught in reflection he found the peace from even within him at this thrill that was thriving within Riley affecting them all. Although he still had a job to do, and he could not linger even in un-worried happiness for long. Fear, the workaholic he was, could not help but type away looking through all he could on possible occurrences of the friends GT, the year and make possibly any recalls known, the condition of the tires, the putter of the engine, anything at all he could find that would mean certain danger for the girls in that vehicle in a more then hour long trip to Santa Rosa Wine Country. The car was not even the least of what he looked towards Hundreds of which came from being just within that convertible with a bunch of other girls, there was possible debris hitting the car, accidents, messy hair, a rock hitting the eye, rain, far too many possibilities the happiness that was shared within the room now remained for only his friends. His job required too much worrying to enjoy the simple things. He began to feel nervous and jittery as he tapped his foot thinking about a round of caffeine to calm his sputtering nerves for once, it was better than shaking like a deprived addict, which when it came to caffeine and late hours he might as well be.  
Sure the group was going to see a movie in the park, but just the thought of things that could happen especially within the day tripled to what the problems were when she moved to the new school several years before. Fear felt something more potent today, like fate twisting its snake like coils on the day. He had the oddest feeling something bad was going to happen, he just knew it.  
"Please don't let me be right, please don't let me, don't let me, just don't let Me." he begged to himself and if God was listening then he was begging to him too. Sweating through his sweater vest Fear watched the screens hating to observe what to a human would have been an everyday occurrence bleakly arise, like horror videos from what was normal and sweet growing into a blood-thirsty monster, or so it did in his mind.  
Holding his head low, Fear could not help but think to himself "There are some days I rather not handle, especially with something new."  
Looking to his friends he could hear the spectacle and delight within each of them, but even if he was excited for their girl, the pictures of rejectment, being stood up, having her date be part of a gang or one of those groups that took girls to foreign countries as slaves. It was far too much for him to handle, and worst of all was the local news coming from the senses division. Apparently the hair follicles were feeling sort of prickly. Though it could be nothing, possibly nerves, he could not help but think what weather caused phenomenon might happen to disrupt this evening should he let it proceed as scheduled. If anyone was more in tuned with the senses it was Fear, and that worsted his condition, if he could sense something with the weather, and sensory division could prove it, just what exactly might go wrong?

Certainly far more distasteful, unlike his friends tricked by the festivities, as Fear examined through the windows towards the sky the ominous omen of dark clouds moving precociously forward could not have been more fueling and pressing towards his fears. If anything went wrong he had to convince his friends to make sure Riley turns the heck around and gets her butt home.

Fear felt it. He could feel it in his gut. Something was going to happen he just knew it. He just knew it.

Then again Fear could be wrong, he often was too cautious after all. But that didn't mean it didn't keep him from saving her from many other possible injuries. After the "incident" where Sadness and Joy disappeared for days several years before, he had reason to worry. After all those were the worst moments he had to take charge.  
The girl's arrived at the park without a nail broken or scratch obscuring there perky tan skin. Luckily the boys already were arrived earlier, seeming to wait for them as they leaned against a fence just outside the parking lot. Before rushing to impress like any boy would and help the girls out as kindly as they could. Even Kent, who appeared more nerves then little Riles stood as the girls approached, chocking for words as Riley approached like angels fly the sky.  
"Wow Ril's!" he smiled, unsure what to think. Riley glowed when she approached, her outfit shown with her spunky light attitude and as was her thing was bright and colorful like her colorful personality. Well none other than Joy was to be thanked for that, he was sure.  
"So-uh the guys and I thought it would be good to find a place in the middle of the hill, you know not to close but not too far, and we won't have to deal with a lot of the crowds."  
"Sounds great." Audrey interrupted pushing her boyfriend Devin as he gave her the look of some potential unwanted surprise.

Ril's swore she heard Audrey growl distastefully under her breath, "You play a prank and I swear I'll leave. I don't care what I miss, you're the worst as-" her friend was cut off before she could finish. Riley, confused turned to see if everything was ok only to find that Devin pulled his girl in for the kiss. Not that it was a surprise, the gang was lucky if they even found the two for once without chocking each other by the tongue. It was sick, but it's how the two had been for two years. And oddly enough it appeared their romance was never going to change.  
"Ew, common Ril's let's leave the love birds where they stand. We don't need any lovey dovey show ups well showing us up now."  
Scoffing she agreed laughing as she turned back "Yeah, but you have to admit they make quiet the pair."  
"I know who'd think miss snobby puss actually goes for the loosest in character of guys."  
"Well you do know what they say, opposites attract."  
"True, that's so true. But that's not with are dates now is it?"  
"Well no, but it's only my first so who knows if it's common or not. Besides you have to admit they've been a thing forever. Not to mention the couple everyone votes for in school. Yeah miss perfect with miss well un-serious not to mention she's like in everything, even her freakin' fraternal twin can't compete with all she is." she shrugged blushing as she looked towards Kent who seemed just as nervous to talk as he took to look towards her.  
"Oh common Shaun, you know you're known just as well as she is. You're the freakin baseball captain, not to mention get all the leads in the school play. Your artsy and she's well political, for twins I say you complete each other."  
"Yeah when we don't pretend the other doesn't exist. If she thinks she can borrow my favorite shoes and break the heal on accident, she has another thing coming-"  
"Just leave me out of it, I'm never getting in the middle of your war again, my hair still has glitter and I swear my eyebrows still burn from the last time I tried to help between you both. Oh and I hope neither of you plan on ever becoming a makeup artist or hair stylist cause you'd both be damn awful."  
"I'll remember that next time you need help getting ready for a dance" Retorting while Riley shoved her friend out of the way, Shauna only shoved back as they two filled with laughter enjoying the distraction from lip lock knot occurring behind them.  
"So uh-well is-is this place good?" Kent stuttered only for Riley to have forgotten to watch her step in the process. In the midst of laughing she failed to notice the slight corner of cement surrounding the old flag pole in the middle of the memorial field. If only she remembered to watch her step, the oddly placed random miss step on the damp grass could not hold her, if anything helped aid her slip. This was it she was headed face first into total embarrassment and in the middle of a small clearing in the already packed field most likely full of classmates and surrounding school students who would remember this come her junior year. Oh the horror, the ridicule, all she could think was what a fool she would look especially in front of Kent.  
"Wow, careful" he warned, catching her before she could even scream or fall and make any fool of herself. Thank God he had excellent hand eye coordination. Though being in ballroom together, she guessed he had practice keeping her from clumsily falling. It is where she met the handsome dark haired dream boat long ago.  
"I-I-uh" biting her lip, she looked away unable to hide the subtle red blush spreading like wild fire on her cheeks and burned more then she thought they ever could before. Not to mention how her lips could not keep from smiling even as her stomach fluttered. "Uh-un-th- thanks Kent!" Her blush just wouldn't leave, but oh how she wished it would. Riley felt he would think her a dope if she didn't stop smiling at least once.  
"Hey girls you want anything? It's now or never the crowds are forming like flies to a light." Tyler asked pointing to the food trucks which had gigantic lines already forming, as if the people in line planned to win a million bucks, worst of all by the twists and turns of them all, they didn't seem to end. "Shaun and I were going to get food- it's our treat, you guys want anything?"  
"Well you know my sister she could eat an elephant." Finally that got the two out of their lip lock as Audrey scornfully looked at her sister with a sudden rebuttal, "I do not!"  
"Oh I'll ask the chicken next time we go to KFC." She retorted with a razz.  
"I'd been studying that whole week without barely eating a bite, what would you expect? It's like feeding one of those animals you see in those rescue videos skinny to the bone. No one's getting between them and food. No one."

Audrey turned her attention away from her whining sister, only to take a pleasure with a devilish grin, as she leaned closer to her sister's beau like a snake in the Gardens of Eden. Her movements flawless as they were, her honey colored eyes peered impishly into his with smooth intimidation, it succeeded in making Devin uncomfortably nervous of just what the woman might do.  
"Oh by the way Devin," she sneered wickedly bright, even the light in her eyes made it appear she could have grown horns that instant. "Don't take this one to all you can eat dinner of any kind. Skinny as the head cheerleader is, she's a monster-"  
"That's it your dead!" jumping up, as was their game suddenly Shaunna sprinted for her life as she was being chased with furry by none other than her twin. The group they left behind did nothing to break apart the twins latest hell bent destruction for one another. Being the good spectator's they were, and suddenly filled the silence with sensational fits of hysterical laughter, the group of teens could do no better than spectate and digest the moment with awe as the laughter died. That is until Shaun brushed against a untied trash can tripping in place before regaining her balance only for her sporty twin to have unsuccessfully hurtle herself over and trip on the ground, a sudden silence of baffled glances replaced the air and once again was filled with their laughter and shaking of their head.

Riley wondered how long these two would keep it up for this time. Hopefully, no one would have to be busted out of jail for one thing or another. Not that it had ever happened; there was always the possibility it could.  
"Well at least there's one thing that we can be certain and agree on, with those two always around the other, there's never a boring moment." Tyler laughed lingering on the scenery before that, as he gazed on at his track star out running her cheer sister. Noting no matter how his Shaun tried, she failed miserably on her attempts to hide from her sister or get out of reach for long. Shaking his head, he knew those two would be at it for a while, and it did no one good worrying about them, they'd be fine, they had yet to cause bodily harm to the other. Just fussed like they did over the littlest of scratches. Sighing with fond revere, he turned his attention back towards the group with the shrug of his shoulders roll of his eyes, peeking smile on his lips and another heavy sigh of defeat.  
"How about you guys?" Tyler broke the silence as the groups attention returned to him, forgetting for the moment the comical Looney Tunes Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner moment occurring before them.  
"Uh I'll take a soda, and maybe popcorn. But mom already made my siblings and I dinner, so I don't think I could eat much." Riley stated with sigh, shrugging her shoulders uncertain if she was even hungry. Any idea of food that came when Ty first asked the question was replaced by the comical actions of her two friends making fools of themselves in wine county outside Santa Rosa.  
"Sound good, I think that's the same here. I had a good meal back at home too. I don't think I could do much of a bite either" patting his hand on his stomach as he groaned with satisfaction "Sissy's cooking makes me stuffed as the schools lost and found box." Kent agreed, while smiling down at his friend besides him.  
"Yeah sounds good for me to. Then again, unlike some I did not eat so- I'll take nachos, a hot dog and a pretzel, oh and don't forget the hot sauce or extra jalapeños while you're at it waiter. Oh and here's a dollar for your troubles sir, get yourself something nice like an actual car." Pointing towards Ty as he clicked his tongue together and pointed his fingers like guns, like he had swagger, Devin played his usual smooth guy diva only to piss off Ty who stood above him with the roll of his eyes, unamused.  
Feeling the piercing glare Devin gaily like the wind laughed as he felt the heat of his friends down cast glaze that said go get it yourself. "Dude joking, just the nachos please, Aud's and I can share."  
"Alright when your girls done killing her twin, then I think I'll be able to bring you all your food. Or so help me you're buying it yourself. Otherwise, I just might have to pry her out of Audrey's hands before she kills her, and beg her to save the Jason worth execution spree till after she helps me out.  
"Well better get her soon; you know the twins are worst then an old psychotic married couple."  
Tyler was gone before he could retort for his girl. Then again he might as well have been bored with the topic, he wasn't known well for bantering much. It was a curious wonder as big to be included as the eighth wonder of the world, of how Shaun and Ty ever came to be a real thing. After all, Tyler often found reason to leave then banter over things like girls or touchy subjects which was just the things Shaun got a thrill out of discussing till she could find a reason for an argument.  
By the time Ty returned the movie was just about to begin and the group had grown comfortable in their blankets and seats on the grassy hill.  
Though Riley wished she had kept track of what exactly Shaunna had handed her. Instead of a normal sized soda, they got her the large well more like a triple large soda the size of two footballs just about. She could not thank her friends enough.  
Kent and Riley began to snuggle and cuddle close into each other sweetly with the cool tone of the night's weather nipping at her skin. When a sudden urgency struck her, her heart speed as it panicked and skin began to clam and in other areas sweat. It was moments like this she rather wished Shaun didn't have a crude form of humor when it came to what she found funny and everyone else did not.  
"Uh-uh scuse me a sec." Riley popped up like a Jack in a Box pounces from its cage.  
"Hey you in front!" Shaunna laughed, no doubt doing this on purpose just to have a good laugh, of what was another one of her sick jokes even her sister did not find funny. Riley peered daggers she wished were all together real towards the stupid face of her dear friend boasting up towards her as if to say she couldn't help it. In return Riley stuck her tongue out like a child shaking her head, and wondering once again just why she stuck around with friends like these. Even if deep down she knew they loved each other like only family ever could.

Riley sighed as she stepped out of the porta potty, quiet a distance from her group of friends and the flag pole ahead. Nothing felt quite like it. The overwhelming feeling when she felt after relieving herself of the need, it was like being born again. Though the more she spent away from the group, the more her stomach began to flop and twists in stupid notes she could not dare to explain. ' _Is this freaking nerves?_ ' She thought, trying with all her might to coax herself forwards, one step at a time. She was going to make it to the group if it so much as killed her. She couldn't listen to her stomach, she just couldn't. Not today.  
While walking forward feeling less perky then before, her mind rushed to imagine just what might have caused the irritation in her bowels. She knew that popcorn wasn't good, her mother always warned her of truck food and germs like the kind they had at the movie in the valley. But right now she just had to keep it down till the end of a date. For all she knew it was more her nerves then that of food poisoning or allergies, at least she tried telling herself it was.  
"Oh-" she groaned, gripping her stomach feeling a growing nauseousness, the more she thought of Kent. "Ok breathe honey. It's only your nerves, nothing has to happen, nothing has to happen." She continued to tell herself, closing her eyes breathing in. "Everything is going to be alright, it's all going to be fine." She attempted to convince herself, even if it was hardly helping, she at least was trying something. Oddly enough as she felt the lukewarm wind come nipping from behind her opening her eyes finally feeling the churning go down, her stomach finally calming, there was something in the air, something she did not like. Even her calmed stomach felt and could not deny the bitter feeling that there was something wrong in the air.  
Turning back down the path, Riley shook the thought out of her head. It's nothing, it has to be nothing. You're just being silly, Ril's. You're just imagining it. Yeah that's it your imagining it.' She excused herself under her breaths as she spun on her head returning to the group only to nearly knock over someone she would have died to know she had. To her surprise Kent was strangely waiting for her half way from the group and the porta potty juncture.  
"Uh hey," he nervously greeted, his hand brushing the back of his head was his nervous habit whenever Riley found herself alone around him. Not surprised as the deep raspberry red blush followed the action like a made disease spreading all over his cheeks till his face seemed to turn red. "I-I uh was-was just wan-wandering if-if you were alright."  
'Yeah, no prob." she smiled grabbing his hand pulling him back to the group. "Just thinking up pay back for Shauna. Do you think there are any bee hives or field critters I might be able to spring on her back as surprise when she is not looking."  
"No I don't think they'd stay around these masses unless they planned to be trampled" Ken laughed, while his nervous seemed to roll of his shoulders as if they were rain water on the roof of a tent finally released so he could feel at ease. "So no I doubt there are any."  
"Yeah I guess you're right. Damn how I wished I could get my hands on one, even if just fake."  
"I could grab shoelaces from the car or find something and pretend it's a snake."  
"Nah she's not afraid of them, she's actually picked them up like a pro. She's not even scared of the poisonous ones. If Harry Potter stuff was real I'd swear she could talk to snakes or be a member of the Slytherin House no doubt."  
"I think she's too cheerful for them, she'd be kicked out because of her cheeriness."  
"And her insane sense of pranks for a laugh."  
"That too," Glancing at each other, Ken's eyes glimmering with enthusiasm as her perky eyes gleamed with delight, without a moments warning the two began to suffer a mass hysteria of laughter that escalated and escalated the further they walked, even as they joined the group it couldn't be stopped.  
"Glad to hear you're now feeling better. I was kinda worried and-" she didn't need to hear the end of that sentence before they came upon their sitting area in the grass, only to be disgusted by what she came to find, but not surprised by the least. Soon as the two of them came upon the group, it was evident what was going on, the twins and their boys were sewn together hardly taking a breath between the devouring leach like action. Sitting on the grass, unaware of their companions return, the group seemed some mass sucking each other's face like some sort of pack of carnivorous leach acting cult.  
"Wow like did everyone catch the love bug or something. What happened when I was gone?"  
"Well Shaunna spilled her soda and Tyler went to clean it up, and-"  
"Ok I don't need to know. " She moaned trying to think of anything but her friend playing one of the oldest tricks in the book.  
"Hey uh, do-do you want to go for froyo afterwards or something?" Sighing regretfully, Riley smiled brushing a hair away from her eyes, feeling suddenly nervous and angered by her mother's wishes. "I wish I could but I promised my folks I'd be home by the end of the film. And unless I want my father going full metal jacket psychopath, its better that I pass. But-" Biting her lip as they sat once more ignoring the group behind them while the movie continued to play "I am free next Friday, and I'd love to go to froyo. They should have my favorite flavor Friday to-"  
"Sweet n' Sour Raspberry Delight!" they said together, simultaneously only to pause as their eyes glanced towards the other, the blush as sweet as a puppy love could be shown nervously upon them both.  
"Uh" scratching the back of her neck, Riley wasn't quite sure what to say. She didn't think they'd like the same froyo, but that was not the issue. It really was the way he looked, and how she caught him watching her with a smile that was dreamy as any girl could dream there date could have before turning quickly away embarrassed to be caught staring.  
 _'_ _Common Riley just do it, just lean forward and do it already.'_ She silently told herself tightening her hands as she focused on the matter ' _What's stopping you just turn your head and kiss him already. It's not like the world is going to end if you do.'_  
She could not stop herself; she was in this all the way. Pushing forward she suddenly zipped forward nearly forcing them with the wisp of wind and strength of a speeding car to the ground. Yet, somehow magically their lips touched just right, not perfectly but close enough for the first time. Before their lips really could begin to dance, as her first real dating kiss progressed, something in the air around them changed.

There was a crackle, but Riley and Ken's lips parted ever so slightly as his hand gently lifted towards her cheek feeling the soft skin resting on the back of her jaw. Their lips just began to open, Riley pushing hard against his, acknowledging to Ken to do the same with greater force, pushing against her lips, her mouth and slowly reaching his tongue forward ticking it against her lips as he gentle as one would lift a rock in an unstable cave. A subtle strong gesture, that with his guide motivated her to open her mouth as his jaw slowly, unlatched the closed lock. Gently he gently let her grow comfortable before slowly reaching in and pulling her tightly till she was nearly on his lap. Suddenly thunder roared like a giant lion above with holy vengeance, or so the course of the roar came to appear too many startled in the large field.  
"Wha-Huh?" people murmured around them some sounding frightened and panicked, even jumping at the sound and bursting a few feet away as if to forget their family, friends and companions and leave for the car. Though only a few actually took the chance to run far down the trek to their vehicles. Most stayed behind watching the sky with naive intentions, every one of them watching the sky, leaving the movie forgotten still playing in the background on the lawn. No one could ignore their surprise to find that the sky above was extremely cloudy and dark. The stars with mild clouds that had filled it hours before the first movie began had disappeared. Without warning, though little cared as everyone like spectators at an aerial show looked around on the grounds and towards the sky. Some, those who were smart already packing there things and getting out of this open area for the impending storm. The move itself came to a halting pause and the speakers came to life with their sick ringing tune that made several cover their ears from the nuisance of the ring.  
"Uh sorry folks," the announcer began "it appears we have to post pone our movie till tomorrow eve. The weather station just forecasted a lightning storm headed our way. And just in time too, it seems the thunder has caught up with us, earlier than expected. If you please could make your way indoors to safety in a calm and orderly fashion then we will inform you of the rescheduled time in the later date. Thank you for your patience and we apologize once again for the inconvenience."  
"Bummer" Audrey groaned as she crossed her arms with annoyance. "And the party was just getting fun too."  
"Well blame this on the President, it's what my uncle always does." Tyler joshed only to seem somewhat serious as he smiled and shrugged his shoulders with a laugh.  
'Your uncle is dumb" the girls agreed as they stared at Tyler with a moan.  
"Well I mean what better way to see the world then blame the one person who couldn't possibly be at fault." Cheeky grin as he spoke proudly, enjoying the blame game a little too much for his own good.  
"That is if you don't believe in those conspiracy theorist that think they have a weapon that controls the weather and spits out acid or something." Audrey spoke a matter-of-factly.  
"Whoa that crazy girl, you sure you're not one of them." Tyler sparked, ducking just in time before he was hit with a large soda that like a water balloon imploded as it hit the ground and splattered his back.  
"You sure you're not one of them?" Audrey mocked in a baby voice sticking her tongue out and looking snarky towards the smart ass Tyler she sometimes hated more than anything in the world. He could really rile up her nerves if he wanted to.

No one to notice of the two shyest members of their group as both Kent and Riley rose from the ground, and stared with shared subtle smiles at each other the faint delicate blush they almost shared like the most wonderful dream. The moment was silent, but she could not help but let him as he moved in, and she met him half way then to give him a faint kiss once more on the lips, hoping it could go further as the butterfly's sprung once more with life within her stomach like never before. If only it were that simple that a slight kiss wouldn't lead into more than just that she noted to herself. Yet for once who cared if a gentle kiss became more, she wanted it and she wanted a pleasing kiss as bad as she needed air.

Everyone within Riley's head cheered or held their breath, but for the case of fear it was both. He felt himself watching the clock, trying to tell her it was time to run and get inside.  
Putting his headset on sitting at the command desk that was his quadrant, he typed in the thoughts, the slight thoughts that would let her break it up for the act of common sense. When suddenly something crackled nearby but as the two opened their eyes it was already far too late to react.  
Stupidly Fear realized what he should have realized or taken note of sooner. Riley and the usual gang were near the stupid flagpole and oh of course what place would be hit first then that of the stupid metal old flag pole that was no better than a lightning rod in the middle of a lightning storm.  
"Shit" he groaned holding his hands over his face. "I messed up, and I messed up big."  
Before the teens could move apart or try to move away the lighting striking the pole seemed to spark for a moment to life as if being turned into a light bulb.  
Pain like a pin and needle into every inch of the heart and being dissected alive sprung within them. Every bit of Riley's body shook as she jarred and convulsed. From the moment the lightning hit the pole the electricity moved down the metal touching the grass which in turn was wet from evening watering. Like a back draft being introduced to clean air, the shock of the strike spread far across the hill and its field.  
Riley felt it, felt the electricity enter through her sandaled shoes. She hated to forget to wear rubber in this case; her body stiffened and convulsed from the pain that was unbearable, it had to be worst then the medieval torture chambers ever were. The feeling, it was indescribable. It was like a thousand knives entering and exiting the body at once. Even the emotions felt the affect like the human they survived in, their bodies flinched and convulsed like their girl they kept alive. Worst of all was those who sat at the database and in Fear's case only made matters worse. Wearing the headsets at the moment of electrical impact and wearing them over his ears was the worst thing he could have done. His full form felt the pain, felt it enter from the computers that shocked his every being and he swore imploded around him. From his feet currently touching the floor and the entrance from all around, to his mind being shocked like his brain was replaced by a dozen or so electric eels, he felt the totality of the pain from behind the toll of the headset he now regretted to have trusted to wear.  
Screaming as if being killed a million times in endless pattern every one of them felt the complete engine from their swells of pain, not like they could remember feeling pain ever before.

Fear, he alone could say it burned worst then anything he ever had feared. His body it might as well be on fire for and have been burning for a thousand years, for he sure felt the totality as if he had suffered a thousand years of this general pain. No it felt like his body was melting to mush of lava, and continually moving further and further away from itself stretching to the point he could feel every bit of pain. It felt as if he could explode like the computer screen which glass at impact shattered into pieces and imploded out into his direction breaking through his skin which now bled. But maybe it was because he had the blessing like everyone else to feel this pain from both his Riley as well as his own form. For all he knew, it felt this horrible because of his connection to the hair follicles across her body, to the nerves that flowed through her and every sensory mechanism that so far he knew to exist within her form. Despite this fact, maybe just maybe he was going to be alright; maybe they all would be alright, so long as their Riley would remain alright.  
His body could not withstand the torture even a second longer. After what felt likes years of suffering, but was only the fact of a minute or so, Fear found himself wishing for a collapse for an end from this hideous torture. Even if for once he attempted to be right, he felt his own existence dwindle in and out of existence.

 _'_ _Is this what death feels like for an emotion_ ' He wondered as it felt as if his bones were splitting in to, he swore he heard a few crackle and break, by the pain he felt he was sure a few already obtruded his skin as he screamed worst then the men in those scary movies being taken apart piece by piece while remaining alive.

Fear, he couldn't remember feeling overcome by tiredness much like what swelled over him in an instant through the torturous pain. However, now for once in his lifetime he felt exhausted as if about to explode, the lightning coursing the body after all would not cease to exist or apparently exit the body as it greatly should. This torture felt endless and might as well be. He lost track of time, thought and for a moment the identity of who he really was. For just a moment all he could remember was the terrifying pain being that of his only existence.

Then suddenly after the roar of a thousand lions, nothing.

There was nothing. Only the stillness and peacefulness of nothing but silence remained.

It was silent, everything around him was silent. The only thing that told him he was alive was the gentle sound of his heavy pained breaths.

Somehow, finally after moments filled of excruciating pain, everyone fell, or so he thought, knowing only as he looked up through her eyes he saw the pole of the flag slightly scorched by the blast, standing patriotic as every against natures plight. There the country's flag still stood, clanking in the lightest wind as thunder roared above and all went silent, dark and for the moment the world itself remained dead.

0000000000000000000

The emergency vehicles took forty minutes to arrive having most of their personnel and supplies already aiding in the valley summer fires, some that spread wickedly earlier that day. The dispatch was drained and the park was even for Santa Rosa standards far out of town nearer to the red woods and a little past many of the cities wineries compared to the more well-known parks. By the time anyone could arrive, it was reported there were several injured and no one knew how many casualties. Possibly one confirmed, but no one could be for sure till they arrived on scene. There chaos reined terror like never before.

The ground unthankfully was wet due to the park owner trying his best to keep the park prime during the summer hot spot. Being owned by a millionaire, the man could easily pay for such care of his property, however, it did not help on a day such as today. Those who stood at the point of the electric strike found themselves convulsing then still for many yards down the grass thanks to this parks daily routine.  
Many first responders scorned the owner under their breaths as they came to approach and find the measure of devastation filling the valleys hill like a bomb having gone off in the midst of these people.

To their eyes and assumptions of inspecting the area from the distance of their vehicles it was the owners own fault that his neglect in such a disaster could easily occur. This catastrophe of over fifty limp bodies possibly more than a hundred lying about could have been avoided if he had so much as tired to think with logic, rather than his pockets.

None of the first responders could swear at the predicament with curses towards the owner as much as the newest recruit to their firehouse. Looking about he grumbled worst then a sailor's mouth at the devastation that came to occur on the land, "How could someone be so careless?" He growled as he walked nearest the pole, looking towards his feet just to make sure he still had his rubber soles. A stupid thought he knew that moment was fact, it was the human nature he could not help, after all it wasn't wise to think the grass was not still hazardous when wet in the midst of a storm. Even in all his protection gear, one wrong move and he might feel the rush of electricity like these people in the valley were sadly lucky to feel.

The new recruit found himself upon an unbearable scene as he came to the bodies besides the flag pole. There a group of young victims was claimed, all of which appeared unconscious a few quiet possibly dead, he could not help but feel his heart sink in witness to the young teens lying helpless at his feet. It looked like a group of teenagers the age of his younger siblings. Even he remembered days like this in the city he grew up in, not deadly like this evening, but dates in a park nonetheless where they watched films on a stretched out sheet and gazed at the stars, if not some many other things that occurred under the stars at a movie in the park often would lead into. Staring sympathetic towards the unconscious possibly dead victims even his heart came to fall. All his mind could wrap around was the innocent teenagers that probably came to have a date and unexpectedly wound up in the midst of a tragedy.  
"We got several over here." He called breathing cautiously as he moved towards each teen before an EMP appeared.  
"What's the call" A woman's voice distracted him from his focus of checking the boys pulse through his now ungloved hands.  
"I've got three critical and one not so bad. This one" he pointed to the auburn teen as another EMP laid the stretcher besides his corpse like form. "I believe he broke his neck falling against the concrete, he also has an extensive head injury that needs to be treated. But I don't believe is life threatening. The kid will need a scan to make sure his brains not swelling or there wasn't more internal damage."  
"And what about them?" Darla, the first to come to Pete's aid asked as she moved towards the bodies lying like dolls in the grass.  
"I've yet to get to them. I don't think we should expect much they got the worst of the shock."  
"You never know Pete, you never can know." Her hand rested upon the first whose pulse was weak, but had at least a better sign of life then it appeared the others around her did. At least she could note there was something of a good sign. "The girl needs to be rushed to the hospital. Her pulse is low, and I'm guessing she's going to suffer brain trauma should she survive this." She noted, though she doubted her friend was honestly listening. Besides the young woman, were two men of varying ages. The first was young with singes from the electric shock coursed his body abundantly making many areas appeared dark from singeing more so then it should. Though the man besides the boy seemed just as bad neither held great prospects by the look of their forms. It was unlikely this kid would ever have the get the life he had back, though, she had been surprised before.  
Holding her head low Darla was quick to put the medical equipment against the young man's chest. It was rare for electric shock to cause someone to die, but there was never a precaution that someone couldn't take. His heart was strong, but as she checked his pupils they appeared unresponsive and still, heavily dilated and slightly yellow as if having suffered a true seizure after the shock.  
"He's got critical burns and possibly severe electrical shock injuries. He needs to be transported soon as he can." Nonetheless no matter what she told herself, she had seen his symptoms before. She had many doubts the boy would be the same again. Should he come out of this and be strong, there was no doubt in her mind that most likely for the rest of his days he would have to struggle with a great many physical challenges thanks to this occurrence.  
Lastly she turned to the man with dark black hair, whose skin was scorched the worst of any, as if having been holding the pole and holding a metal stake at the same time, not to mention what skin wasn't scorched from escaping electricity looked the most pale she so far had seen in her time since arriving on scene.  
"Looks like you took a beating" laughing, Darla attempted to lighten her own melancholy somber her mood while remaining focused on the tasks at hand. Again, there was no surprise to find the pulse in this young man could not be found and remained rather non-existent. Her eyes lingered on his sadly lifeless form with regret, even electric shock therapy would not help him, not now at least. They were too late to the scene, forty minutes out was far too late to revive someone no matter how they tried. She had a tally of how many victims she came to find they might have been able to save but were too late to the scene and unfortunately watch their end or come to find them already gone. At least that she had seen the death toll was up to fifteen, and there had to be more than three hundred people affected on the hill. Besides who was to say more electricity would not harm someone further in this situation, if he was living, she doubted by his burns it would save his life any less.  
"Looks like you met the bad end of the whip, huh fella?" Casting a somber gaze she sighed, knowing this was one of the many casualties this place would take today.  
To her surprise no other help medical aid arrived as she retrieved the rest of her things and made herself ready to move on. Pete already moved on checking other bodies and doing what he could to tag the ones that needed immediate care to being dead or close enough to it.  
Knowing these three had a ways to go she shook her head having found none of her tags in any of her bags. "Hey Pete?"  
"Yeah" a youthful voice called from bellow

"Pass me a white tag. I have one dead and two that are in immediate need."  
"Sure," His body heaved as it moved up the hill in his heavy equipment, though she was sure he was more overwhelmed at seeing his first big catastrophe then having to be exhausted climbing a slightly steep hill.  
"Which ones the deado?"  
"The young man, the two teens are critical but might survive if their transported soon"  
Nodding his head sympathetically at a loss for words he huffed a sigh full of heavy regret. Passing Darla the tags for the gentleman, Pete took to tagging the two teens himself; beginning to wish he had chosen a different profession then what he thought would be easiest before. Trying unsuccessfully not to look towards the dead man his college tagged with white. Unable to contain a harsh sailor worthy slander towards the owner from once again retreating from his mouth.  
"So what were you doing before the call?" He asked, doing whatever it took to distract himself from the growing number of casualties that uneasily surrounded them.  
"Well I would have been able to put my kids to bed. But that's the job, isn't it?"  
"You know it" Standing up Pete chuckled, as he patted Darla on the back with a giant grin planted whimsically on his face.  
"Mind lending me a few tags I'm out"  
'Yeah no prob.-"  
"What quadrants aren't covered?"  
"Some of the lower sections, but that's all I'm certain of." Pete answered helping his colleague stand as they both moved their way down the hill away from the bodies.

Maybe it was fate that eyes of one who lost hope should open the slightest bit, as a moan exploded from behind the duo while they walked away, or maybe it was coincidence. Still that fact remained, that moment the sound of someone trying to speak would be a blessing to anyone's ears tonight.

Like a musty motor the sound obtruded the ghostly silence again and again, a hard breathing sound as if that someone had trouble breathing but was trying all the same. Something that as it continued even Darla could not ignore as she threw her hand out and stopped Pete continuing down the hill to aid more of the strewn limp bodies.  
"Wait Pete you hear that?" She asked, shushing the young man as he paused, looking mildly baffled and confused.  
"N-" though before he could answer, Darla took her hand from his chest and turned quickly around with her medical equipment, surprised at what she saw.  
"Om my God!" she praised in awe, for there before her it seemed just that a miracle, fort here a dead man moved with life.

00000000000000000000000  
Fear felt cold, though he felt this before, often when Riley actually hurt herself and it was really bad, or at the sight of blood.  
But this felt different as he looked up through the slits of Riley's eyelids; it felt so close like he was stuck in the right position of one or both eyes to see everything as if through his own. But even his consciousness was light and small. All he could make out was the waving pole above and the faded sounds echoed in the chambers of her brain. "Uh-mm" he groaned wishing to hold his head but he could not move. Pain he felt pain as if he were ripped apart or worst as if he was slowly going to die, only he was obviously alive or so he hoped.  
Someone stood over him, their figure was dark but as the shadows began to fade he felt something cold against his chest, the kindness of her hand upon his suddenly cool feeling chest was more than welcomed. This might as well be near his end; at least he could feel the kindness of a woman along with it guiding him in his last moments to that ultimate end.  
"Sir-Sir do you hear me?"  
"Mmm" he moaned unable to make his words.  
"How is your pain? Can you explain your pain for me?"  
"I-It's-its so-so-so c-c-cold."  
"I'll see what I can do," she turned away from him, or so her dark silhouette had. "Grab me some blankets hurry, I'm going to make sure this one stays alive. Don't just stand there go!" someone he wasn't sure who moved fast after several moments as if surprised upon his predicament. He had to wonder if he really looked that bad that someone would be stiffened like a statue in place.  
"Sir-sir' she began again patting his cheek and feeling his temperature which felt oddly needed. "Sir can-can you please describe to me the level of your pain. I can't help you till I-"  
"It-it hurts" he felt like shivering, but even a slight twitch brought severe knife like pain up through his body and moved like a waver throughout the rest like a ripple effect when dropping rocks in a lake..  
"I know it hurts can you tell me where?"  
"E-Ev-Everywhere." His eyes and Riley's closed, he was in too much pain as he was certain she was in just as much.  
"Sir-Sir, stay with me. Please, sir- I need a round of adrenaline and an EMP here this instant. This man is going into shock!" He felt a hand on his cheek lightly touching him as his eyes remained closed felt like such a good feet to accomplish. Slowly, although he did not know how long his mind began to swim and he was taken away by his dreams. "Sir, Sir, stay with us-stay with us-stay-" His mind began to fog in a way he swore it never could wake. The last thing he remembered hearing was a man's voice "He's critical, we don't have room in Sonoma Valley Hospital, we have to transport by helicopter to St. Joseph Hospital in Eureka, all the others are booked with fire victims and victims from here."  
"Alright, just get the copter quick. He needs and emergency room. We're losing him."  
"Stay with me- common sir, we're not losing you. Fight it, give death a good fight."

00000000

There was nothing, no sound for an extremely long while. Once he heard the woman voice pleading with him, but as he delved into the comfortable deep of nothingness he heard a sound echoing in the distance. A sound like tears from a girl but someone different, someone he couldn't remember ever speaking to him before that he had heard of. All he could distinct was the sound of tears, as in the dark he felt himself reach out, reach to keep sadness he figured from crying women more then she should. But soon the voice vanished in the depths of his mind and he was alone, alone with himself for a long while, before something another being surrounded him again.

Occasionally echoes would break the visions of his dreams. He'd see Joy her warm lovable delight warming even him. He wondered if he would wake, or if he was officially harmed, did the heads have someone take his place?  
At one point he dreamt of his friends and certain misadventures after Riley first moved to Santa Rosa, when he heard an echo from the distance whisper kindly as an angel. "His burns are severe; he'll need to be sent to Seattle for further care. Though I have doubts he'll ever wake again."  
"Any luck with identifying him? Finding his family" The voice from before that spoke to him occasionally since he last saw as that dark silhouette asked through somber plead in her voice.  
"Unfortunately no," another voice interrupted sounding vaguely disappointed as he felt something warm overtake him for a moment. "I've done all I can, I'm just glad to have given him someone to listen to while he was at a hospital. No one should be alone."  
Another time he swore he was dreaming, a young childish voice sweetly tugged and giggled near him.

"Now Sarah let him be."  
"But mommy"  
"I'm sorry dear stranger, but this is where we say goodbye, I do hope you find your health in Seattle.  
That was the last time he could remember hearing a sweet voice of the silhouette or one of the child's he swore he imaged. Once again his dreams were filled with his dearest crush and things that filled him way back in his line of work, things of memories and desires even he never shared.  
It seemed forever, when he finally could hear again, it was faint, and yet he could still hear the gentle beeps of the machines making sure to keep him stable and alive. Maybe, he was still in one of the many hospitals like Enzy Anatomy, what else would account for the beeping of machines while he was lying in some sort of cot. Though he wasn't certain if it would take a while before he knew for sure.  
That is until he felt something, cloth or rather sheets as his fingers traced the nice smooth fabric and felt nice hearth of the blanket covering him nicely.  
Taking in deep hard breaths, his nose felt strange as something blew dry cold air into his nostrils. Honestly even with his accidents he never could remember having something in his nose. Maybe someone was playing a joke; it would be like his friends to do something of the sort.  
Still his eyes refused to open, or at least it took a while.  
After several moments of fighting with his eyelids he brought them to open, not surprised his vision at first was blurred and stung as if being smothered in mace, at least it was something better then complete darkness.  
Confusion was strong as he looked around, allowing his eyes to adjust, but still he felt alien to the surroundings they looked like no walls in Riley he had ever seen.  
Scrunching his eyes several moments finally his sight began to clear as he found himself staring at the walls with rapid confusion.  
"'Wh-where-"  
Someone cleared their throats besides him, while he turned though it was hard and his muscles felt worst then ever turning a short distance had ever felt especially when turning to the side. There he was greeted by a man with dark round glasses and a wrinkled forehead stared towards him, or rather Riley giving her a steady look.  
"I'm glad to see your awake sir."  
His mouth wanted to scoff thinking the doctor was joking with Riley, until he looked straight at him again.  
"I know you might be wondering where you are. You see about a year ago there was an accident at the park in Santa Rosa, you and several others were severely injured in a lightning strike which left you in Acoma due to your injuries ever since.  
"One-One year?" he asked holding his head, only to notice something strange about these hands, Riley brought her hand up to her head at the same time. Rather it seemed longer then her arms used to be. But it had been one year he tried to remind himself, still someone didn't grow that much, did they?  
"You were moved to Seattle due to the burns you suffered, we were unsure you would ever wake. To be frank this is a big surprise. Is there anything I can help you with sir? Maybe a family member you wish me to contact if you remember any."  
"Stop calling her sir" he muttered as the doctor leaned in closer "Excuse me I didn't quite get that?"  
"It's nothing" that voice Fear noticed, the voice that spoke in the room it was his.

"Mirror I-I need a mirror."

Someone besides the doctor shifted handing him a reflective surface as his hands shook, turning the mirror in his hands, not accustomed to the sting that followed as his wrists twisted slowly he continued to turn the mirror towards himself. There the ears that did not belong to his girl, dark black stubbles along the chin like her fathers, a slender jaw and large nose poked out in the mirror. When suddenly he stared full into the reflection, his heart felt it could have given way as the mirror fell from his hands and his eyes looked ahead. He, he was human!  
Noticing the sudden shock in the man the doctor smiled warmly trying not to provoke his patient. "Of course we had to perform some surgery, your face shouldn't be to unnoticeable… Still there are areas we had to adjust due to the significant burns you came to suffer… Uh-By chance do you remember your name? That is if you don't mind me asking?"  
"F-F-F-Fear!" the man looked perplexed only to shake his head and look to the male nurse.  
"We'll I'll leave you be for now, you've gone through a lot. Should you need to reach me or a nurse just buzz that button on the bed someone should and will come to assist you right away.

"I-I-I will-I will sir." Fear nodded finding himself only capable of looking ahead, gripping that mirror and raising it with fear once more up to his face.  
He was light in skin tone, his hair was no doubt charcoal black instead of dark purple and his face, it wasn't his face. No bulging eyes, no doubt his were still large in regards to human size, but this-this could not be. Who-Who was he? "Who am I?" He asked in awe as he touched his very features and could not help but fear the worst. 'Who is or was this man?" He wondered, praying to God if he was out there, that this was all a horrible nightmare.  
Sitting up, the nurse or rather another hospital patron still in the room seemed to be recording something down on her clip board as he caught her attention.  
"I-I wouldn't do that sir. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now."  
"O-O-Open the window" he groaned feeling pain in his hip and back as he tried to sit up. Yet even as he refused to listen to the nurse her persistence and strength in her arm was strong as she forced him back down.  
"I'll get it" she smiled turning to aid him with the window. "Just-well I don't want you to overdo yourself, you just woke, you sure it's good to loo-"  
"Y-yes I-I need to see what's— what's outside"  
Reluctant she set her clipboard down, which was just what Fear wanted for that moment. Grabbing the paper, he scanned through the file, surprised to see what it shown. His age Twenty-Eight or so as they estimated, blood type O+ same as Riley, everything about this was accurate to a human, possibly a human version of his body. But how could this be at all him?  
Without warning the blinds were opened and suddenly his eyes stung harshly as if sprayed with cayenne peppers "Awe!" he groaned covering his eyes as they tried to adjust to the light.  
"I did warn you sir, you had to wake on a sunny day now didn't you? Guess it's true what they say about Californians, they bring the sun wherever they go."  
"Th-thank you" he muttered still covering his eyes unable to adjust to the piercing pain the light brought him.  
"No problem. Well-" her hands grabbed the clip board she found with no surprise upon his lap as she scoffed with certain familiarity. "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
"No-I-I just… How-How is Riley?"  
"Who's-"  
"Oh-uh-uh Riley and uh Kent, they were two teens behind me at the film. I-I just remember passing them when I don't remember-when-when I think I blacked out-" He lied, though he was certain his many pauses gave away the lie, he wasn't meant for lying after all.  
"Uh I'm not certain, but I'll see what I can find. I can't make any promises. If there underage it's unlikely I could release any details even if you were a cousin or close friend."

Nodding, he gave a gentle smile until he watched her leave the room, closing the door behind her half an hour later after running some reaction test. Quickly even as his body soured with the slightest strain through all the pain he sat up breathing for once heavy, combing his hand over his hair not feeling the bald area with an antenna like hair follicle, even then his body was cover in fuzz.  
He wasn't purple or rather a certain orchid color, his skin was human, and outside there sat the tall buildings around in the midst of a city, with the light of an ocean dazzling in the distance between the lower end of two buildings that blocked the rest of the view.  
"This can't have happened" he whispered to himself "This is not possible." His head ached, rather it burned as he looked towards the bustling of a city and yet here he was in strange world he had only watched from within a brain. What was he to do? Would he be arrested? He had no ID, no legitimate papers and no birth records. This had to be a worst fate then dying. He was in the human world.  
Holding his head it ached more, all he could imagine was how he turned to go from emotion to a human like the snap of a finger. How was it possible? Did his mind control another person?-No it wasn't possible the nose looked like his, this hair it was his he could see in the back of his part tow swirls that looked identical to his antenna, and his hair shaped a curved similar to his antenna when it was fixated down towards bottom of his head. Even the eyes and mouth though different color thanks to skin it all was his.  
Sighing he laid back in the pillow, trying to imagine his friends, if the same things happened to them?  
What did happen to Riley, was she dead? Did she survive and no longer have fear? Surely they would hire someone new. But what did his friends think happened.  
If only he had memorized her number, maybe he could get a phone and call her cell. Maybe he could send a message through the phone. But he never memorized it. Sure it was on the files in some places of her brain. But he never needed to remember it, if he was scared she'd have a memory lapse he would type it down or say it into the headset he sometimes wore, and last he remembered had worn in her head.  
"What am I to do?" he asked, sitting back in his bed as he closed his eyes and tried to let the sedatives he was sure they put within the ivy's attached to his arm work their magic and put him to sleep. Thank God it seemed so far he was not allergic to anything..  
Listening to his breaths, he was convinced, if he closed his eyes and thought hard enough he would wake back home inside Riley with Joy, Disgust, Sadness and Anger he would be welcomed back with open arms. If only he dreamt hard enough it would wake him from this nightmare.  
Maybe just maybe it would all be just that an extremely bad dream.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Uh oh, Fear's in the human world. How will he survive this one?  
You'll have to wait and see._

 _For those of you who are bio majors, or have studied the human anatomy I threw in a few minor hints to the true biology of people, but I was subtle with them so you'll have to look hard to see what I'm hinting to about the body._

 _I know Santa Rosa and San Francisco area pretty well. It's like my second home, my mother grew up down there and we visit family year around down in the area. I mainly choose the Wine Country for the setting of the tragedy because I could see it happening. There are a lot of rich people in Santa Rosa especially around the Sonoma Valley Winery's so I could see an event like this, actually went to a few similar to this when I was a kid (minus the lightning and storm) I had the severity of the storm as it was and the talk about the clouds cause when I was five just turned six and for a present went to Disneyland there was this terrible rain that could bruise the skin that came out of nowhere and everything closed. I used that stimuli to help propel the event that takes place in this chapter forward. I could have used rain, but during March there was major flooding in the south, and again it occurred recently so out of respect for those families and people who have lost their lives due to the recent major storms I did not use certain elements I probably could have used in this chapter as well. (Besides I wanted it to be just a storm, not a disaster story)_

 _Speaking of the storm. For those of you who doubt and event like this could happen in a field, guess what IT DID! I'm sure there's been incidents with people, but a farmer lost over fifty or a hundred cows to lightning hitting a field and electrocuting them all. SO those of you who think this could never happen, think again._

 _Also if your a major Pixar fan, like I am (at least having seen many of the movies several times) then I threw in a few fun instances like Pixar does, little Easter eggs through what people say throughout this chapter. Their Easter Eggs to previous Pixar movies quotes and such hidden deep in the text. Try to find them, I worked real hard at hiding them in the text. Good luck if you take up the challenge.  
By the way have I said how much I love Fear? NO? We'll I've loved his character since the first commercial I just like him a lot. So of course I had to make a story about him._

 _If your wondering about the other emotions, Riley and her friends. I'm not saying a thing. You're not going to get a peep out of me, nope not this time even if you beg._

 _See you next time,  
_ _Toodles_


End file.
